


History In The Making

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [12]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from EK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	History In The Making

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419214) by [MissMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie). 



2002

Jax passed by the shop. What he saw out of the corner of his eye made him put it in reverse and go back for more. "Baby when I think about you I think about love." She sang along with the radio. She was stocking shelves she bent down for more oil pans. Then extended stretching to put the pans on the shelves "Feel like makin' love." her hips gyrated sexily in time with the music. He watched as the fabric of her mini dress pulled and relaxed over her ass and he wasn't sure when it had become so fine but it certainly was now.

"Better not let Opie see you looking at her like that." Clay whispered.

Jax knew things were changing between he and Jenna the air around them charged with something he was to scared to really define. He didn't know when the smiles and touches the teasing banter had changed into silent knowing want but it had.

"I'm not looking at her like anything." He defended vainly in a fierce whisper. He watched her spin and sway completely lost. She was facing them now realizing she was caught she blushed a pretty rosy pink.

"Why are you stockin' shelves all dressed up?" he asked she wore a mini dress with bright geometric shapes at the top and skirt a scarf style headband with skulls and cross bones printed on it held her hair out of her face her hair fell curling at the ends like a red waterfall touching just below her shoulders. Her face looked to be clean of make up or she wore barely any. She stood one hip jutted out her long legs shown off nicely… he'd like to have them wrapped around him. Holy shit where had that thought come from? Her arms crossed pushing up her perfect rack. "Whoa down boy." Jax thought.

She chewed her bottom lip before answering. "I was going to go dress shopping with Donna but that Donovan dumped me for Charlotte Townley so …I..um I'm here helping out Gem instead."

"I'll go with you Jenna." Jax said before he thought about it to much.

"You'll go with me…to my prom?" she smirked. "What like a pity date?"

"No, a like I want to spend time with you without Op breathing down our necks and every girl needs to go to her senior prom kinda date."

Stepping forward cocking her head to the side. "You do that for me get all dressed up to go to high school dance? Why?"

"Because you're worth it." she grabbed his face planting a firm kiss on his mouth. "You're on Teller" she turned "Where are you going Baby?"

"To find Donna."

"In the apartment making out with your brother." she looked over her shoulder at him her face crunched up. "Ewww…"

"I know."

Jax Teller had kissed probably a hundred girls maybe more. No kiss had affected him like the single closed mouth kiss just had. He knew in his bones that there would only be one Jenna.

His mother walked by. "That face…it means trouble."

"Nah, Ma not trouble…I don't know what she is but she could never be a bad thing."

"I wasn't talking about her. She's no sweet butt or crow eater…She's the club baby you treat her with care."

"When have I not?"

"Just sayin' honey."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna started piling random dresses into Jenna's arms.

"So, gonna tell me what's up with you and Jax?"

"Nothing's up…"

"He's taking you to prom."

"He's being nice."

"He didn't go his prom even when Tara begged."

"That's not nothing…"

"Donna…"

"Indy…"

"Get in there and start trying those on." Donna commanded.

"You're bossy…"

"Quit changing the subject."

"Ok, Fine! I don't know what this is but I know I probably shouldn't get involved with anyone really but especially Jax he's my friend…more than that he's family…Why I even care I don't know! This is a pity date and I'm over thinking things…tell me to shut up!"

"Shut up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in front of the mirror momentarily admiring Donna's work. No one knew where Ann was but Jenna refused to let it ruin her night. She wore a copper colored silk evening gown it pooled on the floor. She hoped Jax didn't step on it. It had a deep v-neckline was backless and had a slit clean up to her left hip. Black jewels embellished the waist. She wore strappy black heels. Her hair was straightened curled then swept into a knot at the back of her head. Her eyes done in smoky earth tones her lips painted a strawberry red. She'd barrowed Gemma's diamond earrings. She still had that sexy biker girl thing going she'd just classed it up.

"I don't know whose face I wanna see more Jax's or your Dads." Donna teased.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna didn't know what to expect when she came down stairs but it wasn't Jax's utter silence or Opie's dropped jaw.

"What to slutty?" Jenna asked.

Juice the new prospect stepped forward with a low whistle. Opie put a hand out stopping him. "You can't play with that prospect."

Jax finally found his voice. "You're beautiful." Opie's eyebrow rose. Donna elbowed him in the side. "You clean up pretty good Teller I gotta say. I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed up." she said taking in his black on black suit and pulled back hair. "The things I do for a pretty girl." she shot her a crooked grin.

"Flirt with each other later… pose for pictures now!" Gemma said.

Jax looked ready to protest. "Just go with it we'll get out of here faster." Jenna told him.

"Act like you like each other ." Piney said.

After the left.

"Now, would someone explain to me what's going on with them?" Opie accused.

"Nothings going on. Is there?" Piney asked.

"It's only a matter of time." Gemma said.

"And you're going to be nice about it you hear me Op?" Donna said.

"Yes, dear."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the Charming High school Gym. Which was decked out in midsummer's night dream style, The Sons kids weren't all that popular. They kind of stuck with each other and a lot of people feared them so Jax was surprised as after the dinner a group of cheerleaders pulled Jenna on the dance floor. "Come on cutie you too." A blonde one said.

"She called me cutie." Jax muttered.

"That's Cammie she's new." Jennasis explained. She ground back into him. As her ass practically fell into his hands he forgot all about Jenna's overly bubbly friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Jenna lets get out of here." Jax said as Hale was wondering over to cut in.

"Where you wanna go ?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I know just the place come on…"

He followed her directions and soon they where parked in front of the church on the back corner of Margret Kilner's land.

"Here really…" Jax smirked.

"Yes, and shut up its my favorite spot." he put up his hands in defense laughing.

"I didn't say anything baby."

"But you thought it."

"I haven't been out here in years." he murmured. She got out of the truck taking off her shoes walking down a little dirt and grass eaten path.

"Jenna leave your shoes on…" she lingered in the door way of the church. She looked back him with a laugh in her voice and smile teasing her lips. "Why?" and he was gone. Screwed and he knew it.

"Snakes…" he managed to croak out.

"Aw, come on Teller don't be a pussy." She teased

"You think you're so cute don't ya…" he leaned in the door. He watched her as she danced around to some infectious pop song. That was blaring out of the battery powered cd player in the corner. While she lit candles. She looked over her shoulder at him "What are we doing Jax?"

"I don't know but whatever it is I don't want to stop. Dance with me?" he offered his hand as the song switched to Otis Redding's "I've been loving you too long.

"We just came from a dance?"

"I know. Humor me." she took his hand he spun her so she was facing outward and was still flush against him as they swayed to the bluesy sexy song.

"Thank you Jax for tonight."

"My pleasure." he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. "God, you are something else you know that?" He murmured

"I've heard something like that a time or two." she smiled turning to kiss him. With slow lazy kisses and continual swaying his hands rested on her hips bunching the silky fabric of her dress. He broke the kiss trailing his lips down her neck. Lost in the warm soft feelings he was creating with in her. Her dress hit the floor at her feet. He smirked at the shocked slightly shy expression on her face. He shrugged out of his jacket. Her hands shook as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Pressing wonky kisses down the line of his chest his shuddery breathing made her confident in undoing his pants. Gravity doing the work for her. Now both bare to the other he lifted her off her feet to wrap around him. They lay in the pile of their clothes in the aisle of the church. He pressed into her slowly inch by inch. Settling into a slow rhythm. His hair tickling her face. Their sighing breathes and desperate cries dying on each others lips. Finding their release to quickly for either of them but that single solitary experience would remain the most intimate scared experience of their lives. Laying in each others arms as Billie Holiday sang I'll Be Seeing You. Jenna sighed. "Opie is going to kill us."

Jax chuckled richly kissing the top of her head he murmured. "Ah, my Jenna." "It won't be so bad." he finished.

"Yeah Jackson you just keep thinking that baby."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jenna it won't be so bad just relax." putting down the kickstand on his bike shutting it off in front of Gemma's place. They had chosen this

family potluck as their first official appearance.

"Easy for you to say you're too stupid to be afraid of my brother killing you." he got off the bike.

"He won't kill me… maul, maybe permanently disfigure me but I won't meet my maker…Ready?" he said helping her off his bike.

She took off her helmet shook out her wildly curled hair. "You look nice baby…" Jax said taking her in. she wore a purple bustier style top with boning that made it resemble a corset. The thin straps were covered by a fitted denim jacket. The hem was belted leaving a tiny bit of skin exposed above her low slung dark jeans. Jax didn't know which would drive him crazier that tiny gap of skin or the fact that her chest was on display quiet nicely…

"Jax hello earth to Jax…." she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh what baby?"

"I said thank you but no touching tonight…where were you just now?"

"You're mean…" he whined "You dress like that and I can't touch…"

"You touch I pinch…"

"But were going public that's the whole point of this…"

"I see no need to torture Opie lets go in its cold out here."

They stood outside the door for moment. He looked both ways checking to make sure they were in the clear before kissing her. She giggled catching his joke. She wiped the red lipstick smudges off his mouth as Gemma swung the door open.

"Thought I saw you out here kissin' on my favorite girl…" Jenna blushed.

"Honey, I've known from the start…." she smiled moving so they could come in.

They sat together which didn't alert Opie to anything nor did Jax passing Jenna the ranch dressing without having to be asked but Jenna's quiet "Thank you baby…" and Jax's simple one word "Welcome." did.

"Did you just call him baby?" Opie asked looking at her like he was crazy and miss heard. Jax looked at her like she'd just shot him in the foot. The table was dead silent waiting for her response. She looked to Jax.

"It's habit it slipped sorry…"

"Someone tell me what's going on right now!" Jenna ran her hands through her hair before responding with a calm "We're seeing each other." she cast her eyes at Jax begging for help.

"He's not allowed too see you and he knows it ." he picked up the gravy bowl pitching it at the wall. Jenna flinched it barely missed her head. "Hey! Watch it you could of hit her."

"if I'd intended it to hit someone it would of. Now how long have you been lying to me?"

"Great now I get to clean that up…" Jenna muttered. "No, Darlin' he will." Gemma said nodding at Opie.

"Answer me Jax!"

"Opie calm down. We talked about this remember." Donna tried.

"Shut up Donna! I'll be damned if he makes Jen into an old lady."

"Don't tell her to shut up its my choice not yours!" Jenna yelled back.

" He knows how I feel about you and the club and he did it anyway…" he pointed at Jax coming around the table Jenna backed away on instinct. Jax threw up his hands. "I don't want to fight you…"

"Too bad cause either way you're getting your ass kicked."

"You lied straight to my face I asked you flat out if there was something up…" he shoved Jax.

"You went behind my back…" another shove.

"And did the one thing I asked you not too and why?" Jax smirked. "Because I felt like it." Opie's quick right cross caused Jax's lip to bleed as he stumbled backward.

He just kept punching and screaming at Jax. "Over my dead body will you turn her into Mama or Gemma she's too good for you! Too smart too waste her life waiting on your sorry ass to get out of whatever jail you end up rotting in! She's Jennasis not Tara fucking Knowles you asshole…" Jax slid down the wall in a bloody heap. As six of the guys pulled him off of Jax.

"I love her Ok I love her!" Jax scream in his defense. "I'm not going to use her or hurt her I love her." he finished quietly.

"Jen's to good to waste her life but I can." Donna said hurt.

"Baby I… its not.. I didn't mean …" he took off after her.

"Don't look so shocked you know I love you…" Jax said. "Could you maybe get me some ice Jenna."

Paige stood scared in a corner. At only six she'd never seen anything like that. Otto picked up a cookie off its plate.

"Hi princess, Want a cookie?"

"I didn't finish my supper."

"That's okay Paigey…" he wiped her tears handing her the cookie "Wanna go see Luann?"

"Bubba's cryin'."

"Gemma's got him." he picked up the girl carrying her over to his wife.

Jenna came back with a first aid kit and a pint of ice cream.

"We're out of ice someone needs to make a run….so hold that to your lip."

"Ooh, my favorite rocky road…" Jax joked.

"Mostly scratches and swelling I don't think you need stitches…" she gingerly pressed on his cheek.

"Nothing's broken… but don't kiss it it hurts too bad…" he told her.

"Pussy….Juice go get ice…" Clay said

"And you never tell a girl as pretty as Jenny she can't kiss it and make it better." Tig added helping Jax up.

"Baby I think you've earned your old lady tatt." Jax told her.

"Old Lady Tatt?" Piney spoke for the first time.

"Or not…" Jax finished.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna stood inside the tattoo parlor with Jax and Jenna. "He won't come in says he won't be party to your downfall." Donna said referring to Opie who sat outside in his truck.

"Oh for fucks sake I've had enough…" Jenna muttering getting up to drag Opie in . "No you stay put I got this." she directed at Jax. She strode out to the truck and got in.

"It's been a month you can't avoid us forever…"

"Yes, I can."

"No you can't you need us to function properly."

"You lied to me and he broke a promise."

"It was wrong to lie and sneak and we're both sorry for it…but we just didn't know what it was at first….that's a lie… I've loved him a long time so I knew at least…I just didn't know how to do this without a blow up. I was just trying to aviod the inevitable and I'm sorry. In Jax's defense though I made it really really hard for him to keep his promise to you."

"So you're saying you seduced him?"

"Just a lil bit." she smirked proudly.

"Eww." she laughed.

"I still say you deserve better."

" I love him and the club I don't want anything else. I'm not Tara or Donna even I'm satisfied as I am."

"But what you're signing up for…."

"Is all I know and its unavoidable. I know you don't want Donna to be victim of the clubs bad dealings but you love her and are helpless to stop it would be less of who you are without her. So whatever happens it happens you take the good with the bad and move on Op. its no different for me and Jax."

"We cool?" she asked.

"He hurts you…"

"And he's dead I know. Now, come watch me devirginize my skin…."

"Don't use that word around me please…"

"Devirginize… Devirginize…Devirginize…." she got out of the truck.

"Brat." he murmured. He got out came around the truck looping an arm around her shoulders. " Love you." he told her.

"I know. Make up with Jax please he pouts and its weird."

They walked in. Jenna went to set in Jax's lap but thought better of it no need to push Op. she sat in Donna's lap instead. They watched Jax and Opie tip toed around apologizing to each other like it was a minefield.

"I smell danger…" Donna whispered to Jenna.

"Is this a bad time to tell Jax his pants look like MC Hammer pants?" Jenna whispered back.

"Probably so Indy." Donna replied.

"Treat her right or else."

"You have my word Op…" they did that odd man hug thing that Jenna never really understood. She smiled exhaling. Jax pulled her to her feet. Keeping one of her hands in his as Ernie the tattoo artist lead them all back.

"Da nun nun nun na nun na nun…." Jenna sang and donna rolled laughter.

"Why do I feel like I'm the butt of some joke?" Jax asked.

"Ha butt that made it better …" Donna joked and Jenna giggled.

Jenna sat in the tattoo chair. "Okay I can do this…"

Jax smiled "Just look at me Jenna." he grabbed her hand. The machine starting made her jump. Opie snickered. "Shut up…Ugh! Mom's going to kill me …"

"She has one too." Opie pointed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright lets see it kid." Piney said Jax peeled back the bandage for her with an odd sense of pride. And there on her shoulder blades in dark black tipped in purple were her crows wings. "Not bad." Piney remarked.

"Why'd you change the design." Gemma asked peering over.

"I'm not Tara." Clay laughed outright and loud. "Atta girl."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2010

Opie stood and watched Jax wash up before leaving the shop for the day. He took note of his new tattoos on his left upper arm his neice's name "Arizona" was displayed the I dotted with a heart. Then a new one he hadn't had last week. "Doubt thou the stars are fire doubt that the sun doth move doubt the truth to be a liar but never doubt that I love…" was written on the inside of his right forearm.

"Why do you hamlet written on you?"

"I'm married to your sister…"

"Speaking of sister dearest where is she?"

"In the Clubhouse watching Grease with the kids…" Jax walked over sticking his head in the clubhouse door. "Baby I'm ready to roll when you are."

Abel tottled to him. "Daddy…"

"Hi buddy…where's Mama…"

"Right here…" Jenna rolled out with Arizona in her lap.

"Op…" Abel babbled reaching for him. Opie took him.

"Y'all coming for supper…" Jenna asked her brother. She kissed Jax cheek as he picked up the baby. "Zona!" he tossed her up. "How's my girl today?"

"Yup we'll be there…Lyla need to bring anything?"

"Just all you lovely beings…lets roll Tellers."

After all the things SAMCRO put them through they'd all found their way and one day all this would be history in the making.


End file.
